


Numbers of Love

by Llixale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llixale/pseuds/Llixale
Summary: A story where Bucky is testing Sam's patience as the man finally gets lucky.





	1. Let's play

After being back from Wakanda, it was a given that Bucky would live with Steve. What was unexpected was Sam being evicted from his own house and ending up being roommate with the other two. Well, unexpected wasn’t exactly right. After all, he was an enemy of the States for a hot minute and even with his name pristine again, the damages were already done.

Being near Steve that much is intense but in a good way. They support each other’s, fight for each other’s and it’s clear that their friendship is meant to be till death and beyond. If the idea that they’re something a little deeper crosses their minds sometimes, nobody has to know.

Being near Bucky that much was the reason Sam thought he wouldn’t live old and his heart would just say “bye” one day. 

The man seems to have the unique ability to give Sam a headache even without saying anything. Sam knows exactly why Bucky and Steve were friends, they both had this “little shit” attitude that Steve had displayed many times since they had meet. Having Barnes sass him every day was awakening his own unsavory side. Their relationship was a mix of jealousy, miscommunication and tentative friendship at first. They almost never were alone with each other but they talked together if someone else could act as a buffer.

The blond tried to talk to them, together and on little one on one on several occasions. Sam wanted to be the bigger man, really, but something was off between them. He didn’t know how to address it because it would requires him to actually talk about feelings with Barnes. The way he looked at him sometimes wasn’t really inviting, like, at all.

 

Then, by the end of the first month, Bucky developed the weird habit to take clothes that weren’t his. Officially, he couldn’t know if they were Sam’s and he always shared clothes with Steve once he got the serum. He remembers the day, last Sunday to be exact, when Bucky appeared with one of Sam favorite jean. Yeah, his ass was great in them but not as good as Sam’s and, in a moment of anger, he started trying to take his jeans back, which mean, trying to undress Bucky. Natasha, Wanda and Steve had found them, in the living room, Bucky squirming away on his back, with Sam tight grip on his hips. It had looked bad then and it was almost worse in Sam’s memory.

Not only Bucky didn’t gave it back but now he was wearing a belt “just in case” and LOVED to make a show about it.

“ _Look Sam, I have a new belt, do you like it? Stark told me he would make me one with some gadgets inside, isn’t that neat? Beside, this pants ain’t going nowhere with it.”_ He had say, followed by a hip movement forcing Sam to close his eyes.

He had begged Steve not to talk about the incident to T’Challa when he had called the day after. Bucky was so smug when the phone was handled to him and started with “ _do you know what the Pigeon did Your Majesty?”_

Sam was ready to be homeless and run into the sunset after that but Steve, half laughing, found a way of making him stay with one of his look and a discourse about how they are great all together and they balanced each other’s out yada yada, yada.

He was weak, and he started to understand that he was a little weak for Barnes too.

 

Bucky had days where he wanted to be left alone, days were he would disappear. Steve and him would respect his needs and everything was fine. Some days, Bucky was needy and seemed to want to be as close as someone as he could. At first, Steve was always around Bucky during those time. It was fine. Until Steve wasn’t there and Bucky started following Sam like a shadow.

Sam hadn’t totally shake the sleep off him that morning, preparing breakfast slowly with the Shadow Soldier near him.

“ _Uh, can I do something for you Barnes?”_

The man looked uneasy, as if he was costing him to just be here. He wasn’t even looking at Sam but he could see the frown on his face. Slowly, his metal arm came up to Sam hand and tug a little as he was directing them toward the couch. Sam didn’t know what to say so he decided to just follow the movement here. They sat, Sam at one side, leaving all the space Bucky would want except the long haired man decided to lay, his head on Sam’s lap.

“ _Oh, ok, this is a thing now_?” he asks to no one, just surprised, not knowing what to do with his arms, keeping them in the air a moment before really slowly dropping them until they were on Bucky. He gave him the remote, his hand on his head now. Five minute after, he was gently petting his hair, letting his finger go on his scalp. How was his hair this soft? He had no idea but now that he had touch them, he wouldn’t mind do it again. He was wondering if he was overstepping some boundaries but Bucky wasn’t complaining so maybe it was ok, just in case, he deliberately stopped and not ten seconds passes, Bucky turned his face with a scrawl.

“ _Ok, ok, wow, don’t look at me like that, you know, if you want cuddles you could just say so_ ”. For unique answer, Bucky hand come to take his and put it right back on his head. “ _Unbelievable_ ” murmurs Sam, feeling Bucky smile against his tight.

Ten minutes later, Steve was back, not even sweating a little from his morning run. Grinning from ear to ear at the view.

“ _That’s better, I knew you would finally come to your senses_ ” he says approvingly.

“ _I am so hungry, dude, he basically kidnaped my body and uses it as a pillow, I didn’t even eat, I’m dying_ ” complains Sam without realizing that his fingers are playing with Bucky’s earlobe.  The man turns, giving a look to Sam he can’t interpret, he never saw that look before. It’s deep, kind of heavy almost like desire, except, it’s Bucky so that stupid.

Sam shakes his head, excuses himself by saying he needs to go to the bathroom and leaves in a little rush.

 

Sometimes, the day was just good you know? Everything was flawing perfectly. The shower temperature, Barnes who’s back from wherever with breakfast (bringing some for Sam too), a training session with Natasha and Steve where Sam finally got a move right, a good news from his sister…everything was good today to the point where he thinks buying a lottery ticket is a good idea, also, his mother just called and talked about it for a good twenty.

Deciding which numbers he should play needed a proper situation, an “ambience” if you want, so once he is back in the apartment, Sam puts on some music in the living room while changing into more casual clothes and starts to sing and dance, grey sweatpants, no shirt on.

The paper he needed to file with the numbers and some options is on the bar, a pen sitting next to it. Sam wants the music to guide him, he needs seven numbers in total and so far, only choose three. The Spotify playlist was giving him some surprises as the recommendations weren’t exactly the kind of music he was used to listen these days but Peter did use his account the night prior when they had hanged out with America and Steve. He isn’t mad, he can’t understand everything but it’s catchy as hell.

“ _Lip, and liiiiippp”_ was singing the, it seems, Korean woman.

It’s his second time listening to the song and he is already waving his body in rhythm. He doesn’t see Bucky, back from god knows where, looking at him with amusement.  He just dance, body rolling, and cross the fourth number.

 He continues, stomping with conviction, takes a chair, drop on the floor, ass bouncing.

He is feeling himself.

“ _Someone is having a good day_ ” comments Bucky with a smile, trying not to look too much below the chin (and failing because one, Sam is still on the floor in an unseen position and two he may like what is happening here but whatever).

Sam, turns to see the other man staring and gets up in a way that make Barnes gulp a little. Not really like he is putting on a show but still with a sensual elegance Bucky isn’t exactly used to see in that kind of body.

“ _Hell yeah ! Nobody tried to kill me, I got some music, tomorrow I may or may not be rich, I mean, life is good right now_ ”

“ _Yeah it is_ ” murmurs Bucky an appreciative look on his face.

“ _You want a picture Barnes?”_ asks Sam teasingly, knowing full well that Bucky doesn’t look at him “like that” at all.

“ _Why? I already got the real deal here_ ” he answers, easy like he is serious and got no shame. Sam laughs.

“ _Perv_ ”

Bucky blushes a little, turn around toward his room. “ _Yeah but I am not freeballing in grey sweatpants_ ”

Sam, who was still dancing a little, trips over himself, covering his junk, suddenly self-conscious.

“ _I’m at home, nobody got time for underwear!”_ he shouts way more confident than he is really.

 “ _I didn’t say it was a bad thing. What was is about becoming rich tomorrow?_ ”

Sam shakes his head as the song end, followed by a sad, slow rhythm song. The change of subject is sudden.

“ _I am going to buy a grid for the Super Powerball tomorrow. Can you believe the grand prize hadn’t been won for two whole months now? And tomorrow is special because they really want to draw in people so the jackpot is two billion dollars. Even my mama has her ticket already and she never plays_ ”

 Sam resumes his dancing when the song change, humming along, turning back to his paper and crossing another number.

“ _Okay Barnes, give me two numbers between one and ten_ ”

Bucky frowns, Sam is asking him for numbers? Does he look like a lucky guy?

“ _Six and nine_ ” he proposes with an innocent smile.

Sam crosses the two specials numbers and arch an eyebrow.

“ _Oh really? I wonder what could possibly makes you choose those”_ he says, dryly while Bucky just smiles and goes back to his room.

 

Steve wanted the team to bond so he came with the idea of a weekly meeting with whoever was around a few weeks ago.

Tonight, it’s Clint, Vision and Wanda. Steve and Bucky are taking care of the food (mostly Bucky because if Steve was left alone, they would eat crackers and butter and boiled apples or something like that). It’s good, really, being around friends. Chatting, drinking a little. The TV is on, playing as background noise when something catches Sam attention he turns to look at the now familiar spot.

“ _This Saturday, you’ll have a chance to win the golden prize, not one, but TWO billion dollars and for this time it’s free from all taxes. Yes, you heard that right! No taxes (“No taxes?” repeat the family with dollar sign in lieu of eyes). Be sure to play and be our next billionaire_ ”

“ _That’s…uh…a lot of money_ ” comments Steve a little shocked.

“ _Yes, and my bank account is ready for it_ ” Sam says with enthusiasm, showing Steve and Bucky his precious ticket. “ _Look at it Rogers, this is the winning ticket, the numbers of God himself and Bucky, because he did help surprisingly_ ” he adds, winking at the long haired man.

Maybe he looks a little cray-cray, with the look he gives to the blue and white paper. He seems ready to kiss it.

“ _Have you ever won with them?”_ asks Clint with interest.

“ _Well…No_ ”

Clint, and Bucky starts laughing while Steve drops a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. Vision tells him the really, really low chance he got to win while Wanda tries to cheer him up.

“ _Laugh all you want, I won’t even offer you a gelato, you non-believers when I won, apart from  you Wanda because you are my fave. Anyway, since you are here, gather around, yes, all of you, come on.”_

They look at each other’s, Clint and Bucky still laughing but doing it anyway, put themselves near Sam.

“ _I need you to think of me and touch it. Send me good vibes_ ”

“ _This is kind of gross Wilson, at the very least you had the decency to make diner first_ ” laughs Clint.

“ _I won’t use my powers to make you win, you know that right?”_ warns Wanda rolling her eyes.

_“Of course you won’t, I just want good energy, please?”_

Each of them looks at Sam then touch the paper. Clint first, then Wanda, Vision (who wonders what kind of custom this is), Steve and the last is Bucky who doesn’t drop his gaze from Sam eyes while touching it. Sam smile a little, pleased that everyone did it then put it near the TV under a small book. He doesn’t want to lose it before the next night.

 

After everyone is back home and they are almost done putting everything away, Bucky goes to Sam on the couch, thoughtful. He doesn’t say anything and just stares. Only the TV and Steve taking his shower can be heard.

“ _Can I do something for you Barnes?”_

“ _Your lottery ticket, the numbers you used, are they special to you? Not counting the ones I gave you I mean_ ”

Sam takes a deep inspiration, smiling to himself.

 _“Nah, My dad used to play so it reminds me of him a little. Maybe the_ number three because _of us, Steve, you and me we are kind of a perfect team, you know? And the day we moved in together was the third of March”_ he laughs a little. He could almost swear Bucky is blushing but he can’t really be sure. _«Did you play? I mean, before_ ”

Bucky puts his body against the couch, head to the ceiling but not looking at it.

“ _No, Steve and I, we didn’t have that kind of money. It would have be nice thought. Maybe I should now. I don’t know. It’s the kind of silly things you always wanted to do as kid and then just don’t do it as an adult I guess_ ”

He seems almost shy, his metal hand lightly scratching his head, a little lost too maybe on memories he can’t always piece together. Sam reaches for his back pocket, takes the ten dollar bill he had put there after some shopping in the morning and handle it to Bucky who looks at him with curiosity written all over his face.

“ _You know what? Take it, go buy yourself a ticket in my name_ ” proposes Sam as the other man accepts the bill into his metal-fingers.

“ _I have money you know?”_ says Bucky with a serious face.

“ _Well, this is my way of wishing you good luck, this is the “good bill” bringing you joy and prosperity_ ” he pats Bucky’s shoulder while getting up “ _I’m going in the bathroom after Steve, I am ready to sleep. Goodnight Bucky. Don’t forget to play the “three_ ””

“ _Night Sammy_ ” says softly the man looking at the bill, wouldn’t it be funny if Bucky won something thanks to the money Sam gave him? He really, really doesn’t consider himself a lucky guy, in fact, since he knows Wanda and her powers, the possibility of him having been cursed in his teenage years seems more and more plausible. He wonders if it’s because of Molly Grady. The girl, he remembers, liked the occult. Maybe she did something when he broke up with her? Anyway, he doesn’t know much about the lottery, what kind of numbers should he play? Three is indeed a good fit for them but other than that? He remembers what Sam played and they are just…numbers to him. He doesn’t have that kind of attachment.

That night he dreams of said numbers and TV shows and Sam giving him gifts. Not so bad he thinks when he wakes up in the small seconds before it all fades away.

 

The day had been uneventful. To Sam, it means it was a “good” day. Barnes did snatched his coffee to drink it instead of getting his own but besides that, he didn’t have any reasons to complain. He had spent the afternoon doing more grocery shopping with Steve in prevision of the night, the second of the week where they invited their friends.

“ _Sam, I was wondering…”_ starts Steve casually as they put the groceries in the car “ _I know Shield doesn’t actually pay that much but with your job at the VA in addition, you have enough to live in your own place. Yet, you stayed with us_ ”

“ _Is this a way to say you want me gone Rogers?”_ jokes Sam, a part of him a little hurt at this idea. After all, not for the first time, he wondered if he was getting in the way of “something” between them. He had try to remove himself gently once but Steve had just looked hurt and was already saying thing like “ _you are abandoning us?”_. While he had been a little nice for his ego, Sam was wondering if some things were a little beyond him in this relationship.

“ _No, no way, living with you is…it’s nice_ ” he admits with pink cheeks.

Sometimes, the way Steve talked to Sam was making a weird tension between them. He knew Steve was as straight as they can be but he definitely, at least with Bucky and occasionally Sam, was sending mixed signals. He had thought the guy was flirting with him at first but then Sharon came in the picture and Sam had lost his window to try to make a move. After some times, he realized that what they felt for each other, while lingering just out of pure and simple friendship wasn’t romantic per say. They would die for each other, they would live for each other.

He was looking at Steve with worry.

“ _I was just wondering if you only wanted to live us because you feel kind of obligated to_ ”

Sam blinks as Steve starts to drive.

“ _I don’t know where that came from but it’s not like that. You should know by now that I don’t do things for that kind of reasons. I like being around your dumb but brave pasty ass_ ”

“ _And you like being around Bucky too”_ says Steve with a soft voice not ticking on the “pasty ass” part, because it was true. Sam wonder if he heard correctly because it was an affirmation, not a question.

“ _He isn’t that terrible”_ Sam concedes. He stops, takes the time to look at it _“Why are you even asking me about him? Are you sure you don’t want me to move out? I knew you were going to be together, I knew it”_

_“No, we really don’t! Of course not! I just want to make sure that you’re happy. You two are closer now. At first you always were arguing about something but lately you do nice things for each other._

Sam looks at him, a little concerned.

_“Like what?”_

Steve looks at him like the answer is evident. Based on the faces Sam make, he feels the need to elaborate.

_“Well, you just took his favorite ice cream flavor”_

_“Yeah because I like it too”_

_“You always invite him to your pop culture night”_ continues Steve.

_“We are all living together, it wouldn’t be polite to not ask him, you missed a lot of the same things, one stone two birds”_

_“You trusted him around your mother Sam”_

_“Okay, I don’t have an answer for that. Come on, she wanted to visit us once we were back after being fugitives, what was I supposed to do? Hide Bucky or send him away?”_ Sam chuckles, rolling his eyes.

Steve doesn’t say anything for two minutes but Sam knows the conversation isn’t over. Whatever is on his mind, he is deciding if he should say it or not.

_“You like him”_

Sam just laugh like Steve is the funniest guy in the world. He pats his shoulder and make Steve blush with embarrassment. The worst part? He knows Sam is genuinely thinking he is joking right now. Steve likes Sam’s laugh but right now, the man is almost crying.

_“Who would waste their time like that?” he asks, eyes sparkling._

_“What do you mean waste their time?”_ he quickly asks, a little too defensive. ” _What’s wrong with liking Bucky? He is handsome_ ”

 _“Handsomely annoying, that’s what he is”_ he stops laughing before continuing with a soft smile _” There’s nothing for me here. Come on, you really have to be joking right now”_ he looks at the serious face besides his, eyes on the road but definitely not looking like this was meant to be laughable.  

_“I am not joking Sam. I think you have romantic feelings for him”_

Sam is kind of shocked because, once again, Steve isn’t asking something, he is sure of what he is saying. That Sam likes Bucky. For some reason, it makes Sam more defensive too.

“ _Steve, you know me and you know him, can you really pictures us in a romantic relationship? I thought you loved me but I must be wrong because no sane friend of mine would want to pair me with him_ ”

“ _For the second time, you seem to imply that something is wrong with him. Why?”_

Here we go Steve and his mono idea mind. Never in his life has Sam met someone that stubborn.

_“Okay let’s just forget about the whole conversation, I am sorry, nothing is wrong with him, he is perfect, he is beautiful”_

_“Sam”_ warns Steve, glaring at the other man who makes a dismissive sound with his mouth (a sound Steve was never able to replicate).

“ _No, I won’t say anything to you about him, you act like you are stating a fact and it’s just not. It makes no sense to me, you’re looking at something that isn’t there. And you of all people should understand that this is not a road I should get on Steve_ ”

“ _Then tell me what the problem is because you two sure looked cozy when you were giving him a head massage last time_ ”

“ _Wow, isn’t that a little hypocrite of you to say that when you literally slept with him the entire first month he was out of cryo? But you are not in love with him, so how does that work? Suddenly you’re a fucking expert on body language yet act clueless when it involves you. Where was all that expertise when we have met uh?”_

Surprised by the implication of what Sam just said, Steve calms himself down. He is still red in the face and clearly, Sam is mad but he doesn’t know how to make him tell what’s inside his heart. He knows something is there, he knows Sam care about Bucky way more than he wants to admit, he doesn’t understand why he would do that to himself. He needs to try once more.


	2. What did he do ?

They don’t talk to each other even as Natasha, Wanda and Clint comes by late afternoon. If the others notice something, they say nothing about it until Bucky is coming back, smile all over his face, greeting the others.

“ _Hey Sam, guess what I…”_ he stops himself, looking at Sam who looks at Steve with daggers in his eyes “ _what is happening here?”_ he asks without any tact.

“ _Nothing_ ” answers Sam, leaving the couch to the kitchen, busying himself with the appetizers.

“ _By the body language alone we can think that Steve did or say something offensive to Sam and if they weren’t friend, Sam would have slap him already_ ” answers Clint straw in his mouth and gin tonic in his hand.

Sam can hear that even in the kitchen and sometimes, he really dislike having spy-trained friend. You can’t keep a lot to yourself.

“ _I saw the way Steve looks at Sam, so whatever happened, Sam must have say something unpleasant too_ ” provides Natasha like she is analyzing a crime scene.

She is having way too much fun with Clint, acting like the situation wasn’t that tense.

“ _Okay, okay, let’s just…stop that Sherlock and Watson. It’s almost time and I need everyone one, even the fake friend  who really don't understand me at all among us to do a prayer circle_ ” Sam cuts, his tone is happy but the choice of words is clearly a poorly disguised attack.

At that, Steve head turns so quickly that Wanda jumps a little.

“ _Sam, this is too much_ ” he gets up, goes straight to his friend, no matter what the other may think, grab his hand and drags him in his room, shutting the door behind them. “ _I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable earlier but, come on, you basically called Bucky a waste of time!”_

“ _No, I said, liking him, having feelings for him would be a waste of time, that’s what I said and I really don’t understand why you want to put me in that position. How can you act as if crushing on Barnes would be a good idea, not only for me but you two as well?_ ”

Steve is tired of Sam not telling everything, he isn't a mind reader and he feels like this would be a good thing so why Sam feels the exact opposite?

“ _Because_!” objects Steve, fist closing.

“ _Because what? Just fucking say what you want to say Rogers_ ”

“ _Because I know you too would be good together. He cares about you, you helped him be a new person, I see how you look at him sometimes and you have been alone for so long Sam. You put other first and even now you are telling me that it would be bad for him and me, it wouldn’t. And think about what you said, you didn’t even denied feeling anything at all, you just start arguing that it was a bad idea._ ”

Sam needs to breathe deeply several time before answering. He can either continue this or stop it. But this is Steve, he just needs to meet him halfway, this isn’t worth fighting over. He takes a step to be in front of the other man, putting his hand on the closed fist. He hopes he can do things better. Steve looks at him, looking for an answer.

“ _When I met you, I thought…it’s stupid but I thought that maybe you were flirting with me and before I could help it, I was crushing on you. Then Sharon and Barnes were there and I wanted to be the friend you deserved”_ admits Sam, not ready to have that conversation but doing it anyway. _“I was hurt. It’s not your fault, but I was. I didn’t felt that way since Riley”_

Steve is blushing, his hand grabbing Sam's in turn. It is true, after all, that they never spoke about the way they have meet. What pushed him to talk to Sam of all people? He doesn't know. What he does know is that he wouldn't change a thing.

_“I am sorry, it wasn’t my intention, we just…kind of cliqued”_ remembers Steve with shyness “ _I knew you were going to be important to me. I just knew it. I…I don’t know, I would have never guessed that you would feel this way toward someone like me to be honest. By the time you told me that you were attracted to men we were so close that I really didn’t think I would have been concerned by that_ ”

_“I know and we’re good now. I just don’t want to put myself in the same spot with him you know?”_ Sam looks so vulnerable now and Steve understands. You can’t act like a wrecking ball in those kind of things. Sam and Bucky are in their own fragile dance. _“I got defensive and I should have told you that before. I am sorry. I just can’t let something like that happened again…I.._ ”

Steve looks at him in a way that makes him bite his lips, he really didn’t thought he would admit that to him. Ever.

“ _I do have some feelings for him, but I have to keep them in check because I know it wouldn’t just be a crush, It scares me_ ”

Steve nods, feeling the tension between them evaporate. More than anything, he wants Sam happy. He needs to take a step back and not push him toward his other best friend if it’s not something he wants.

“ _Thank you for telling me this. I understand better now. For the record, should I ever fall in love with a guy, you are number one Sam Wilson_ ”

And Sam’s heart beats loudly in his chest because it’s not a love confession, this is the best friendship confession he got in his damn life. He puts Steve in a fierce hug.

“ _I love your stupid ass too_ ”

The door open violently, Bucky coming in, Wanda on his tail.

“ _What is happening here? What the…WERE YOU TWO KISSING? OH MY GOD, 'TASHA !”_ screams Bucky scandalized as the redhead appears behind him _. “They were about to have make up sex!”_

_“We were not, stop being so quick to jump to conclusions”_ assures Steve rolling his eyes.

“ _He is just jealous honey, let him talk_ ” teases Sam planting a loud kiss on the blond cheek. Bucky gasps and jump between the two.

“ _What the fuck Sam? Tell me you two aren’t…”_

Steve and Sam look at each other’s and the big smile they both have doesn’t reassure Bucky.

“ _Yes, Barnes, we are_ ” says Sam taking Steve hand in his once again and intertwining their fingers. Steve is redder by the second but doesn’t make a move, just look at Bucky who comes between them again and separate their hands.

“ _This isn’t funny Wilson, this isn’t funny at all_ ” he turns to Steve “ _This isn’t real, right?”_

Steve starts laughing, pointing at him and almost choking trying to say “ _look at your face_ ”. Bucky pokes him in the ribs and pushes Sam a little while going to the door, insulting them both.

“ _Damn, that boy has issues_ ” says Sam with fondness. Catching the look Steve is sending him, he changes the subject “ _anyway, prayer circle friends, it is time!”_ he shouts, trying not to think about what may look like jealousy.

 

It’s a little before 9pm, they are all in the living room watching the commercials before the program. Bucky, Natasha and Wanda are talking about the latest foolishness Peter got himself into while Steve listen to Clint rant about Kate and how Laura doesn’t want to go at her sister marriage.

Sam looks under the book where his ticket was safely placed the night before and takes it in his hand.

“ _Come on guys, it is time_ ” he almost sings. “ _I need the good vibes tonight too, do a prayer circle!”_

_“Aren’t you being just a little too extra?”_ question Clint.

“ _Nah! I am not, come on, put your arms together, come on, hop hop_ ” he presses them. For some reason, they humors him.

The presenter, a middle age south-asian woman with short air and a flare from dramatics is building the tension. It works, Sam is clinging to his ticket like his life may depends on it while the others are behind him. She got an envelope and seems pleasantly surprise.

“ _We can announce that the grand prize have been won. Yes, by two persons. Let me repeat, two persons will have the news of their life tonight, this is unbelievable_ ” she says, emotion in her voice.

Sam is buzzing, drinking her every words. What are the chances that two people did play the exact same numbers? And to be honest, sharing the two billions in half is still more than good, it’s beyond his dream.

“ _We won’t make you wait any long…wait a minute_ ” someone appears on the screen, an assistant it seems, who is whispering something to her, making her look shocked. You can clearly see her asking if this is real before looking into the camera again “ _This is…wow, you guys, you need to know. The two winners are from the exact same city. Two people played the same numbers in the same city, whoever they are, they must share some connection. Maybe a couple? That would be so romantic_ ”

Sam can’t hear anything that is not her voice, his heart is pounding too loud. “ _A connection uh? That would be nice_ ” he thinks.

“ _Okay, okay, the numbers, are you all ready? Three, two, one…”_

 The screen goes white, numbers starts floating on the screen. Gold.

13 – 24 – 3 - 37 – 46  * 9 * 6*

Sam takes a look at the numbers then at the small paper in his hands, the screen again.

“ _Sam?”_ asks Steve, concerned.

“ _Is he broken?”_ Clint wonders, trying to look at the paper.

Sam turns to his right, Bucky looks at him without saying anything. He shows him the ticket.

“ _Can you…is this real_?” asks Sam more shocked and shy than Bucky has ever seen him. He glances at the paper but it’s all for show, he knows the numbers by heart. He gives it back and nods, not letting any emotion on his face even when Sam eyes starts watering, a ten thousands watts smile growing on his face. “ _I won? I…won…I have them all_ ”

“ _Yes, you have Sam_ ” assures Bucky softly and it’s like Sam got a shock.

“ _Oh my god Sam_ ” and Steve gives him a hug while Sam is screaming and jumping in his arms.

Everyone but Bucky is joins in a collective hug, which is quite a sight with Natasha clearly not used to that kind of raw celebration. Sam disengages himself and asks everyone to hold on while he runs and nearly trips two times to his room and come back with a brown luggage as large as the TV. He opens it to reveals several bottles, some of them clearly not from around here.

Sam is a mess, openly crying, ticket safely put under the book again, trying to bring some glasses.

“ _So, ok, this is…I can’t believe it, oh…okay so, uh, my God, I need to call my mom. So, weeks ago I asked Thor for something a lil’bit special, just in case. So, Steve, Buck’, Nat’, this is for you”_ Natasha takes the silver bottle. It’s look like an eight with the two hole in the middle. “ _Clint, Wanda, this is for us_ ” he gives them a smaller crystalline bottle. “Put an ounce of that with champagne please?” and Clint nods, going in the fridge while Sam put the luggage away.

“ _I can’t believe we really did sent you positive energy Wilson_ ” comments Clint while coming back.

“ _I swear I didn’t do anything_ ” quickly adds Wanda, trying to remember if she could do that kind of things.

The alcohol is good. Even someone like Natasha, not a lightweight by any mean, makes a face after the first taste. This thing will make you roll on the ground just with one full glass. While the one Sam, Wanda and Clint have isn’t as strong, it’s still like taking two shots of tequila, even diluted with champagne.

They drink and dance as Sam repeats again and again that he can’t believe it. Bucky put his glass on the table and retreat himself in the bathroom. He puts some water on his face, look at his reflection for a minute. He knows someone is coming before they knock on the door.

“ _Can I come in?”_

“ _Yeah_ ” he answers softly as Steve enters and closes behind him. He doesn’t have to say more to know the look on Steve face. “ _I’m fine_ ”

_“Really? You seemed a little shocked when Sam won, I mean, we all are but…you really don’t seem happy about it_ ”

Bucky put more water on his face, breathing deep to try to calm himself.

“ _Sam is going to hate me_ ” he murmurs, eyes on the floor.

“ _What? Why?”_ asks Steve immediately serious, even with the faint pink on his cheeks due to his drink.

Bucky can’t say it right now, not when Sam it celebrating with his friends, not on his night.

“ _Sorry, I don’t know what I’m saying. The alcohol is strong, even with the serum I know I need to be careful. Can you believe it, Sam, billionaire?_ ”

“ _Yeah, it’s…he deserves it_ ”

Steve makes a small head movement to ask him if he wants to go back to the party and Bucky nods, tries to put himself in the mood. It’s not that hard with Sam jumping on his back, laughing in his ears. He loves it. He loves seeing Sam happy. He…loves having him around. And that’s the thing, he appreciates him a little too much, since Wakanda if his being honest.

He got a crush on Sam Wilson.

 

 

Sam is living his best life.

In the morning he took a bath, a fancy one with a bath bomb. He had breakfast with Steve and Natasha, his ticket close to his heart. He wonders where Bucky is. Haven’t seen him since the night he got lucky.

 

Weird.

 

It’s not that he is looking for him per say, it’s just…he doesn’t have an explanation. Whoops. He calls the number behind the ticket, he still can’t believe it. The woman answering him has a soothing voice and makes basic verification before giving him instruction (sent via mail too) and congratulates him.

On the next Monday afternoon, he is at the Multi state lottery association headquarter. He enters the building, check at security then someone arrives, smiling.

“ _Mister Wilson, you are right on time. I am Anne Casta, you can call me Anne. Are you ready for a new chapter of your life?”_

“ _As ready as one can be_ ” he answers easily, feeling like his heart was trying to come out through his mouth.

He refuses politely a glass of water and is being guided to one of the top floor. It is nice without being too “in the face”.  Decidedly modern with a touch of wood and some plants to put you at ease. He needs to show the ticket to the woman who validates it. She led him to an office where three people are already here, one of them is totally hidden by their clothes, their back to Sam.

A man with white hair and olive skin welcomes him.

“ _Ah, Mister Wilson, we are so glad you are here today. I am Mister Kapoor, your host for tonight. So, as my assistant must have told you, we will have dinner tonight then tomorrow we will finalize the details. This is Miss Jackson, our counselor. You will have a meeting with her tomorrow to be sure that you have all the keys to be protected. How are you feeling_?”

“ _Kind of dizzy, this is, uh…a first_ ”

“ _Well, I can understand, you both have won one of the higher price in history. Negotiating that prize was really incredible and kind of hard. To be honest, we are kind of proud that two people like you won.  You will remain anonymous if you choose so don’t worry. We kind of understand that you are a person of interest_ ”

Sam shouldn’t be surprise that they know who he is. Even if he is not a celebrity, his face and name are more and more recognized these days. It brings good and bad things and sometime he misses the anonymity but it was the price to pay to be an Avengers after the Accords.

He glances at the person still sitting, the other winner. He really can’t identify anything about them, it’s like they purposely choose those clothes and posture to be as transparent as possible.

Something radiates from them. Something familiar but Sam can’t point what it is. Isn’t it weird that they didn’t take a look at him at all? They are in the same room.

Kapoor grins.

“ _Regarding the situation here, you understand that checks are expected. Nothing to worry about, just being sure that no magic were involved or anything.  All you got to do is enjoy the dinner tonight_ ” he says.

Well, Sam nods, they can check all they wants, he is legit.

“ _So let’s go, our car is waiting_ ”

Miss Jackson and him are quickly at the door, Sam just behind them, he can feel the presence of the other winner behind him, still haven’t say a word. He tries to be polite (okay, he is curious too) so he turns to great them when his body seems to turn to stone.

He can put a cap on his head, have sunglasses at night and a scarf hiding half of his face he spent YEARS looking for him so he can recognize fucking James Barnes when he is right in front of him.

His face closes itself. He put his hand on the sunglasses, take them. Bucky lets him. He puts his hand on the cap, free the long black hair. Bucky still lets him. He puts his hand on the scarf, bring it down. Bucky still hasn’t moved an inch.

“ _A problem here?”_ Jackson asks concerned.

Before Sam can say a word, Bucky gives to Sam the pack he was holding with something in it, wrapped like a present.

“ _What the hell is going on Barnes?”_ he murmurs so that only he can hear, voice tight then proceed to open the bag, throwing look at Barnes every two seconds.

It’s a wheel.

James Barnes just gave him a fucking wheel. The wheel the Winter Soldier took right in his hand.

“ _Well, I guess now I have the money to make things right_ ” Bucky says with a shy smile like some kind of virgin on her wedding night.

 

He cannot believe it.

He just cannot.

 

After that, Sam is on autopilot during the ride to the restaurant and the diner. He talks easily, smiles, jokes, he is his charming self but all of his willpower is busy not shouting at Bucky.

Did this man really used HIS numbers to play? With HIS money? This is so insulting.

 

This is fraudulent.

 

At the end of it, Kapoor makes sure to give them some documents to read before the meeting the next day and calls an Uber.

They live together so they take the same car. He is so tense he grips at his tight to try to calm himself. Bucky acted like there were not a problem in the world but he didn’t talk to Sam after the wheel thing, he knew better.

They are at the front door. Bucky was about to open it when he stops.

“ _Inside_ ” Sam commands in a tone that make Bucky shiver. He knows Sam is mad despite his attitude during the diner. This is why he wasn’t looking forward for the moment they would be alone.

The tension is high when he locks the door behind them.

Sam goes into the living room, throws his coat, boots and scarf everywhere. The wheel is still in his hand. His look screams blood. Bucky tries to appear serene.

“ _Sam, I am sorry_ ” he starts.

“ _Sorry? You are sorry!_?” he shouts and of course Steve comes out of his room at the sound looking perplexed.

“ _What is happening here?”_

Sam laughs, a mean laugh. Steve looks at Bucky and the long haired boy knows he won’t like that part. Sam clears his throat, put himself against the couch hands joined on his lips before pointing at Bucky.

_“Your greasy-haired looking ass friend, thief looking ass friend, lego’s arm looking ass friend, Tommy Wiseau look-a-like friend crusty, dusty, musty, ashy looking ass friend”_ He turns to face Bucky, the wheel ready to be thrown _”you have the NERVES, the absolute NERVES to do me dirty like that? I didn’t run across the world, being beaten and nearly killed several times because of you to be betrayed”_

_“You sure love to talk about my ass”_ grumbles Bucky thinking only Steve would hear him but Sam is overpowered by anger right now and he catches every words.

_“Shut the fuck up Barnes, I will tell you when you can talk”_ he cuts, looking murderous _. “Never in my life did I played you like that. Never. And you really tried to hide it too!”_

_“Excuse me but, what is this about?”_ asks Steve _not_ sure he should get involved.

_“Let me tell you what your boy did, it is, in fact very simple”_ starts Sam dramatically, hand and wheel gesture puncturing his sentences. “ _Do you remember what the presenter said during the lottery draws? She said that it was exceptional because two persons won_ ”

_“Yeah. So?”_

_“They played the same numbers”_ continues Sam.

“ _Okay”_ At that point, Steve really doesn’t know where this is going “ _This is how two people can win, playing the same numbers, yes_ ”

“ _In the exact same city. Do you know how many people are playing each week?”_

_“Just tell him already!”_ cracks Bucky, ready to end the attack as soon as possible.

Sam makes an obscene gesture in his direction, wheel still in hand.

“ _You know I had a meeting with them today. So I come in the manager’s office and there is someone here, the other winner, RIGHT. They didn’t say anything so I go to greet them_ ” then he shakes his shoulders a little, make the face Steve and Bucky knows means “ _Do you know what that bitch did?_ ” with his head tilted and then looks at Bucky, eyebrows raised, eyes wilds.

“ _I don’t understand, Bucky was there? Why were you…Oh, Bucky, what did you do?”_ demands Steve fearing for his friend.

They both look at him and his mouth is shut, his eyebrow up suddenly mimicking Sam.

“ _Oh, so now I can talk?”_

“ _Barnes, don’t try me, I swear to god I am this close to strangle you with your own hair, this close_ ” threaten Sam unamused to say the least.

“ _You are the one with some nerves Wilson, this is your fault, in fact, Steve, let me tell you what really happened_ ”

 “ _He played MY NUMBERS, this is what happened”_

“ _He did WHAT?”_ asks Steve whipping his head fast, gasping.

“ _Okay, yeah I did BUT, wait, wait! BUT! Wait a minute, let me tell you the real story here. Sam, did you or did you not asked me for numbers?”_ asks Bucky, one hand toward Sam and the other toward Steve as if they were two dangerous animals ready to eat him.

“ _I did"_

“ _Yes and then what did you do when I told you that I never played before? Remembers, it was the night you asked us for good vibes”_

“ _I gave you a ten_ ” answers Sam through gritted teeth.

“ _Yes! And you said, Sam, you SAID, that I should play in your name and that you were wishing me luck, you said “this is the good bill to bring me prosperity and joy”, did you, or did you not say that Wilson?”_

Sam is silent a moment, gaping. How did he manage to make it sound like this is his fault?

“ _Yeah, but…”_

“ _So I used the money and played. I didn’t have lucky numbers so I thought that because you wanted to be my lucky charm so much, I would use yours. What were the chances Sam? So yeah, I was shocked too to see that we had won, really_ ”

_“Oh my god, that’s what you were talking about in the bathroom”_ remembers Steve quietly.

“ _Yep. And what was I supposed to do? Tell everyone that I was the second winner? I thought I could get the money without telling anyone. I really didn’t want to upset you Sam”_

“ _I can’t believe you. I_ …” he stops, clearly thinking about something before declaring, confident, all traces of anger gone. A disturbing change if you ask Steve « _You are the worst Barnes but you know what? I was blessed with a good news and I don’t need to care about you. Soon enough I am moving out and I will make sure to never see you treacherous face again_ ” he turns then goes right to his room.

“ _Sam, no, you can’t mean that”_ Steve tries only to have the door closed in his face. He turns to Bucky crosses his arms on his chest. He is waiting.

“ _What?”_ Bucky asks capriciously.

“ _You are going to fix this mess right?”_ answers Steve in a tone clearly meant to convey his frustration.

“ _I have nothing to fix, I did what he suggested me and I had no way to know I would won too, all the other rank don’t have to share_ ”

Steve gets closer to him, in his personal space, put his hand on his shoulders, soft smile on his face making him kind of scarier.

“ _No, no, now is not the time to play dumb Bucky, shh, shhhhhh. He is seriously pissed. I sure don’t want him gone and we know…_ ” he squeezes Bucky’s shoulder for emphasis _“…that you don’t want him gone and hating you, this is literally the opposite of what you want and what we all need_ ” he adds, making sure the message is received.

Bucky opens his mouth and Steve repeats “ _we know_ ” making him stay silent. It is possible, maybe that he is right but what is he supposed to do?

Turns out, Sam leaves his room, a suitcase in hand minutes after.

“ _See you tomorrow Steve_ ” he waves, making his way to the door and getting out not before making a show of giving the wheel to Steve who realize what this is.

The blond is clearly not pleased if the strength Bucky feels in his human shoulder is any indication.

 

 


	3. What money can't buy

Bucky sees Sam again the next day and he still doesn’t know what to do. Sam doesn’t acknowledge him at all. He tries to talk to him right before his own appointment with the counselor but it’s simply not working.

He is distracted during his meeting and Miss Jackson must be used to it because she is very kind and patient yet doesn't hesitate to bring him back in the "here and now" when her instinct kicks in.

“ _So, as I was saying, we have a four day retreat. You need to choose between those dates"_  She shows him several options on a virtual calendar "It’s _in a very calm hotel you’ll see, near Morningside. Everything is taking care off, you’ll just have to confirm and send those documents on time”_

He takes one of the week end option without thinking and she smiles seeing it. He doesn’t know why. He will take a closer look at all the papers he got and tries to be more focused through the rest.

When he gets back, Sam isn’t here. He looks guiltily at the white door of his room.

The rest of the week passes in a blur. By the time the retreat arrives, Sam was still acting as if Bucky didn't exist while being extra annoying by being all extra friendly with whoever was as the apartment as that time. Bucky could have swear he saw Sam smile nastily at him (even without looking at him at all) while he was giving Steve a neck and shoulder massage.

Do you know who needs a neck and shoulder massage? Bucky, that's who!

 

 

Sam knows he won’t quit the VA. Isn’t quite sure about the Avengers (he will probably stay if he’s being honest) and already wonders what kind of home he will offer his mama. Four days without a care in the world besides learning to handle his money, it felt weird. He didn’t felt rich. Actually he hadn’t receive any money as for now, the arrangements were about to be decided during the retreat. He hadn’t talk with Tony or Pepper, surely, they would know a thing or two about that kind of matter.

 

He checks at the hotel and is treated like T’Challa second cousin or something. It’s not even a palace but they make him feel like he is important . The employees knows who he is and are extremely professional. He receives the key to his room, a very spacious room in fact, all in shades of white, royal blue and soft greys. A big window giving a beautiful view of a park catches his eyes. Everything is good. Everything is fine.

He doesn’t have anything to think about right now so he decides to test the swimming pool on the roof. The receptionist was very proud of their installation. Two floors were dedicated to everything spa, from the two swimming pools, to the Jacuzzi, masseurs and more.

He puts on his swim shorts, a white one with a side split, a long black short above it, bath towel, flip flop and he is good to go.

He doesn’t go far, as the person in the room right in front of his opens the door.

“ _No fucking way_ ” he can’t stop himself from saying, looking like all the good energy he had suddenly vanished.

“ _We took the same cession_ ” Bucky realizes, welcoming the opportunity to fix the things between them quickly. “ _How are you?”_

Sam looks dead behind the eye, he shrugs. _“Bye Barnes_ ” and goes straight to the elevator, leaving a hurt Bucky right where he is. The man, noticing the clothes doesn’t even blink. Goes straight to his room, takes what he needs and moves to the swimming pool as soon as possible.

The transparent roof gives the impression to swim in the sky almost. Nobody is here and Sam is just a little disappointed, he wanted to show his swim trunk. He knows he looks good in it. Anyway, he is on his back, lazily floating while looking at the clear blue sky above. Even if Barnes is here, in the same hotel, in the same week end (which, he should have known) it’s okay, because he doesn’t care.

He still doesn’t care when Barnes appears near the swimming pool in a fucking camo shorty. No, Sam isn’t looking.

He isn’t.

Damn, those tights. Be cursed eyesight.

He has to put himself straight, water got in his nose the second his eyes lingered more than three seconds.

They lock eyes and Bucky dive into the pool with a surprising elegance. He wipes his head once standing, shake his hair a little and Sam feels the need to pass his hand on his face, not because of the water drops but because his heart beats faster and Bucky is acting like an actor in a exotic shower cream commercial.

“ _You really don’t need to put on a show Barnes, There’s no one here to impress_ ” says Sam to Bucky clearly annoyed.

“ _Well, you are here aren't you?_ ” he answers easily with a small smile.

“ _Can you just leave me alone? Am I asking too much?”_

“ _Yes, actually, you are”_ By the look Sam gives him, it’s not a good start _“Please Sam, don’t go_ ” Bucky quickly add as Sam was already motioning to get out. ” _Can you just listen to me? Please.”_ Sam agrees, more because he hopes to get this over with as soon as possible and less because he wants to know what Bucky has to say “ _I will give you the money. All of it. Without me you would have been the sole winner”_

_“No”_ cuts Sam immediately, steel in the eye “ _I don’t want your money, it doesn’t matter. Keep it, I have more than enough with my share_ ”

_“Yet you are still mad at me. What can I do?”_

_“Listen, Barnes, I had time to think. I was mad, oh, I was. You did what you did and you don’t think it was wrong. At the end of the day, I don’t own the numbers, you were right, I played myself”_

Bucky is at loss for words, Sam doesn’t look sarcastic, a little resigned maybe.

“ _I really didn’t want to cause you pain, I swear I didn’t. I should have ask you before doing it”_ He stops himself before finally adding _“So what now?”_  Getting closer to Sam, needing reassurance that he didn’t fucked everything up.

“ _Now nothing, you do you, I do me_ ”

“ _What if I wanna do you instead?_ ”

“ _Well, that’s understandable, last time you did “me” you won one billion dollars_ ” he grins despite wanting to stay cold a little longer, making Bucky laugh. Why does he even like Bucky’s laugh?

“ _Sam, I fucking miss you, I am so sorry. You know I am serious when I tell you that I will give you the money if you want?”_

“ _Yeah...I know you are. I don’t want it, it’s not mine_ ”

“ _So you’re coming back home?”_ wants to know Bucky.

Sam looks at the sky, then Bucky. Those eyes…he lets Bucky coming closer still, their bodies almost touching. What is happening right now? Is he reading this wrong? Bucky’s metal hand comes on his hips, then his arms and finally his neck.

“ _Come back home Sam_ ” he breathes, right before his lips touches Sam’s in a soft kiss. The other man chases his lips just a little as he pulls back. His eyes are shut down. He opens them slowly and Sam has never been as beautiful as right now if you ask Bucky.

“ _You kissed me”_

“ _Yes, and to be honest I want to do it again_ ” Bucky admits.

Sam got a lot of emotion passing through his face, the last one is shock. He gets as far as he can with as little grace as he can which mean swimming like a frog-dog hybrid, getting out of the swimming pool, standing in front of Bucky who is still in the water .

“ _How dare you, Barnes, try to seduce me like that? Where does that even come from? Who even said that I was interested in you?”_ he tries, pointing at him like his virtue just got attacked. Bucky aches an eyebrow and look a little lower. Sam follows his gaze to his boner trying to escape his tiny short. Instead of putting his hand in front of it he tries to own it, stuttering a little “ _Just b-because my perfectly healthy body gets an uh erection with the caress of the wind doesn’t mean I want to date you Barnes”_

“ _Nobody talked about dating. I wonder why this is what you think about_ ” teases Bucky, happy to have the upper hand and, more than that, knowing than he can get back to normal with Sam. Well, not exactly normal since the man is, in fact, interested in him. At least, partially. He can work with that.

“ _You are the worst_ ” hisses Sam, getting his things, ready to leave.

“ _See you later_ ” laughs Bucky, swimming away a big smile on his face.

 

 

“ _Steve? Steve! Come collect your boy! Do you know what he did? What he just did to me, right there? Do you know? Let me tell you!”_ complains Sam as soon as he is in his room. Phone in one hand, trunk in the other.

“ _Oh, so you are in the same place?”_ asks the blond a little worried.

“ _Yes! And I was chilling in the swimming pool, minding my own business you see, your boy get in here with this ridiculous things he would call a...nevermind, this is not important, what is important is that he apologizes, wants to give me his money, by the way I said no, I don’t want it, thank you very much_ ”

“ _This is sweet, I was scared he wouldn’t apologize at all_ ” admits Steve, not sure his message has been well received.

“ _Yeah, yeah_ ” Steve can hear Sam rolling his eyes at that point “ _anyway, he asks me to come back home, which I wanted to do anyway because you’re here, you know? Not because of him at all_ ”

“ _Yeah, no, not because of Bucky at all, of course_ ” agrees Steve with just a tiny little point of sarcasm that Sam chooses to ignore.

“ _He kissed me Steve. He, Bucky Barnes, KISSED me, Sam Wilson_ ”

There’s a moment of silence during which Sam is waiting for a reaction. He makes a noise with his throat, urging the blond to say something.

“ _Oh sorry, you are surprised, right?”_ more silence,” _I wonder why he would do that_ ” ads Steve letting Sam knows that he doesn’t wonder that at all.

“ _What is that tone, Rogers?”_

_“Well, why do you think I asked you if you liked Bucky in the first place? Anyway, go talk to him, go get yourself a boyfriend, I need to hang up, Maria is sending me a weird look. Bye Sam”_

_“Steve? Steve!”_ Sam looks at his phone, mouth gaping, he couldn’t believe it, Steve was just saying straight up nonsense (one again) and just hung up on him like that? He knew he should have called Wanda instead.

 

 

Surprisingly, Sam likes the meeting he has with Miss Jackson the following morning while Bucky got the afternoon session.  He chooses to get a monthly allowance, not wanting to be too crazy with the money. It is almost mind-blowing to him to experience a life changing situation like that in a positive way for once.

It’s a nice break, not quite the kind of environment he would have choose for himself but he doesn’t complain at all. At 6:30pm he gets a message from Bucky saying to meet him at the hotel restaurant at 8:00pm. When he asks “ _why?”_ he doesn’t get an answer. If at first he thinks about not going at all, his curiosity gets the better of him, as often when it comes to Bucky Barnes.

Maybe, just maybe he already had a nice outfit ready in case he had to meet a cute someone during the retreat. Bucky isn’t “cute” nor does he deserves his nice outfit but he has to show it to someone so Bucky will do.

 

Besides, He likes to give the man some cute views, just to remind him that he has some style and a banging body.

 

The white t-shirt fitting is straight from Steve’s school of clothing, basic af but even Steve’s pecs would be jealous. The pants, the pants! Black with gold flowers jacquard all over. Black oxford shoes ready to clickity clac at each steps. The suit jacket is black too with a touch of gold on the collar. Finally, the citrusy cologne, not too much, completes the look.

For one minute he wonders if he should really go like that considering that he doesn’t know exactly why Barnes wanted to meet but even if he is disappointed, not that he wants anything, he will still be dashing and ready to go to a party or something.

He feels like a million bucks when he is on his way. He arrives at the restaurant on time. It’s clearly marketed toward a fancy and romantic kind of clientele. He isn’t sure if he should take a table or not but as soon as he comes in, someone asks for his name and guides him with a smile toward some kind of private booth. Bucky is here, all in shades of white and purple and trimmed and…ok, times up.

In the privacy of his own mind, Sam is screaming. He wants to ravish Bucky Barnes right here, right now, other people be damned. He feels like he could fuck Bucky into the sunset. This is Lust with a capital “L”.

*Breathe Sam, breathe*

He can control his own desire, even with his pants getting tighter by the second. He doesn’t look Bucky in the eye and sits as the waiter gives him the menu and walk away.

“ _Well Wilson, it seems that you like what you are seeing if the situation around your bulge area is a clue”_ comments Bucky already looking at his menu.

“ _Okay, first of all, why are you even looking at my groin? This is like, the third time recently…”_

“ _That you know of_ ” cuts Bucky putting all of his attention on Sam “ _Listen, we are not children and clearly we have a communication problem so I’m trying to be more honest here. And don’t worry, I find you quite the sight too, you can even see by yourself_ ” he says easily with a grin. 

“ _What is this tomfoolery?_ ” laughs a little Sam, scratching his temple trying to hide his embarrassment. Bucky makes him feel exposed.

_“I may be trying to act a little more confident than I really am_ ” admits Bucky.

“ _Oh my god, I was wondering if that was the old Bucky version Steve knew back in the day suddenly appearing. If you acted like that, I would understand the success_ ”

Bucky shrugs.

“ _I am not looking for a cheap hook up here Sam, with you, I never have_ ”

Sam needs a moment and looks at all the dishes without actually being able to understand them. His mind his obliterated by Bucky. How can someone be dickmatized without actually even having SEE the D’?

“ _Listen Bucky, I don’t know what I can do for you, I had no intentions to even acknowledge, at least not to you, that I even find you physically attractive.  That’s why we were having trouble with Steve the last time. He seems to think that we should be together or something”_

_“Well, I agree with him”_ says Bucky bluntly.

The admission forces Sam to look him in the eyes. They were playing some kind of chicken for months and it did escalated quickly since the last week. While he was angry with Bucky, he also realized that he wasn’t ready to say goodbye to the man. He would have come back to him one way or another. He was right, they should be honest.

“ _Bucky, listen…”_

“ _May I take your order?”_ asks the waiter with a polite smile as Sam clears his throat. He motions to Bucky to starts and orders the exact same thing, not wanting to try to read the menu again while his mind is full of Bucky. He waits till the man is gone to continue but it’s Bucky who speaks instead.

“ _Let’s make a deal, give me the end of this week end, if I can’t convince you to date me, then I promise, not only will I never bring this again but I will move out of the apartment”_

Sam should laugh, should say no, should explain right now why he never made a move on Bucky in the first place but the perspective of being close to him clouds all of his judgement. He doesn’t even know what he means by “ _give me the week end_ ” but he wants it.

“ _You sure you want to play it like that?”_

Bucky, without leaving Sam’s eyes, gets up comes right next to him, one hand on the back of his chair, the other on the table. His face gets closer and Sam just close his eyes, waits for the kiss. It doesn’t come, he opens one brown eye.

“ _Yes, I want to play it like that_ ” Bucky says before going back to sit, ignoring the frustrated look Sam sends him.

The rest of the diner got Sam much to think about. Back in his room, he spends one hour or two just thinking about Bucky and his relationship with the man, as well as how Steve fit in all this mess.

The last day, after some more swimming, walk in the park and restaurants, Sam feels quite lost. He had really enjoyed his time with the man.

He knew he had to talk to Bucky, he knew they had feelings for each other so why did he felt like it was too much of a risk? They were at a dinner earlier and Bucky didn’t do anything before they separated in from of their room, only dropping a slow and light kiss on Sam cheeks with a bittersweet look on his face.

He knocks on Bucky’s door, barely looking at the man as he lets him in. He waits for Bucky to sit on the couch and do the same. He must not look that positive if he is being asked, voice shaking just a bit.

“ _You must have reach your decision Wilson if you are here_ ”

“ _I came to talk, there’s something I need you to understand”_ he waits for Bucky to nods before continuing _“we can’t move on either way if you don’t know why I reacted that way to this whole…thing_ ” Bucky’s face is closed but he gives a sharp nod again. “ _I was in love with Steve. A part of me still is. I think you know that right?”_ Sam feels his own heart clench at the admission. He tries to decipher what Bucky might think without success. _”Not the kind of love where I want to be with him as his boyfriend anymore, but he is someone important. Being around him was hard sometimes but I did it anyway”_

_“I understand that”_

_“Yeah, you do. The thing is, Bucky, the second I realized I was attracted to you it felt like a betrayal. I didn’t want to be the guy who goes “for the best friend”, I didn’t want you to be second choice and I managed to convinced myself that there were nothing even there in the first place, that you wouldn’t be interested in me anyway”_

_“Looks like you got all the excuses you want then, even if this is all bullshit”_ Bucky says bitterly.

_“Come on Barnes…”_ starts to plead Sam, knowing deep down that they can’t leave it at that.

_“I know what you are feeling about Steve, you know it, that’s why our relationship wasn’t so friendly at first. Of course it’s hard to turn the page, especially when you live with the guy. Don’t you think I wasn’t mad at myself when I started to understand that I wanted you more and more every day? And you always send mixed signals Sam. One day you act like you don’t want to be around me and the next you look at me like you want to see my fucking soul”_

_“I am sorry, I tried, I swear but..”_

_“But what?”_

Sam knows Bucky is as tired as him about the situation. Thinking at some of the things that has happened, he doesn’t feel that good now. He can only try to do better now.

_“I let my pride cloud my judgement, It’s like my body and heart were disagreeing with my mind. And this week end, I should have say no to your proposal but it was such a good excuse to be around you in a way I never thought I should even have, I don’t want to lose that. I don’t want to lose you and even now just before I came I thought I could be stronger to tell you that we shouldn’t be together but I can’t lie to you anymore. Fuck, sorry, I’m scarred”_

It’s like Sam can breathe again, he was so used to pretend around Bucky that he didn’t realized how oppressive he was toward himself. He puts his hand on his mouth, not even believing what he just say.

“ _Sam, look at me. We both can have what we want but for that, you need to be more honest with yourself and trust me. Can you do that?”_

 He takes a sharp breathe, trying to calm himself. He doesn’t want to go back to the dark dance they were doing.

“ _Yes. Buck, I love you, and I have for a moment now_ ” he finally admits.

Bucky eyes widen, a tentative smile blooming on his face before putting his hand on Sam’s neck and kissing him in a way that make Sam moan.

“ _I love you too, I love you so much…”_ Bucky breathe, kissing and kissing again “ _we can make it work doll, I swear_ ”

Sam catches his face in his hand, making Bucky look at him. He drops a light kiss on his lips, nods, then smile. Bucky can sense how the tension they had for months melt away.  Sam starts to laugh, a soft laugh that makes his eyes full of stars.

“ _I feel so stupid right now_ ”

“ _Me too babe_ ” admits Bucky and Sam bites his lips at the pet name. He doesn’t know if he can “touch” him. With what they have just confess to each other, it’s ok now right? “ _Sam, I gotta be sure. You want this? Us, together, not just a quick fuck”_

Sam takes Bucky’s hand, put it on his chest, right above his heart.

“ _Yes, I want you and if I can be with you, I will try my hardest not to mess this up. Be my number one Buck, and maybe it’s stupid to say but don’t let me run away’_ ”

Feeling the beat of his heart, looking at his warm brown eyes, he starts kissing him again. Sam spread the legs of his new boyfriend with his own, setting himself between them as Bucky lays on his back. He could swear right now that the look Sam has in his eyes screams “mine!”.  Sam grips Bucky’s pants and manage to take it off in two efficient motions.

“ _Well, looks like you’re finally able to take my pants off_ ”

 Bucky is now laying dick out and hard, still with his shirt on. He gulps as Sam looks outrageously at his manhood.

“ _That’s…uh, that’s some real tool you have here Barnes_ ” Sam observes, trying to not sound as impressed as he feels.

“ _Thank you? I don’t know if you’re being sarcastic or..wow, oh Sam!”_ cries a little the long haired man as a hand, then a mouth comes in contact with it. Sam alternates between licks, kisses and straight up suction. He then kisses his way up, making Bucky take off his shirt too before resuming his exploration. During a long moment, Sam sole mission seems to be mapping his body with his mouth. Bucky can’t complain, he is a little surprised as Sam doesn’t shy away from his scars or his arm. No, Sam likes his body, Bucky can’t think otherwise but he is a little surprised still. For someone denying his (sometimes visible) attraction, he sure is losing no time here. He wants to get him to the same level of nudity but before he can open his mouth, Sam makes him lay on his belly, once again, sitting between his legs.

“ _Sam, what are…no, noooooo_ ”

“ _What? You don’t like that?”_

Bucky is baffled, first of all, he never let anyone did that and second, it’s Sam. They only kiss for the second time tonight and maybe he is a little old school but this need some mental preparation.

“ _I never, umh, I don’t usually let people do that…to me_ ” he admits, red from his face to the chest.

Sam looks at him with an intense stare, then gets up from the bed making Bucky panic just a little.

“ _Maybe we should shower together then, I’ll clean you myself_ ”

He winks.

Bucky is gagging, then, with his supersoldier speed comes right behind Sam, grinning a “ _lead the way_ ” while the other smile and take his hand.  He is embarrassed, the anticipation killing him as Sam rubs his body. It’s not even that he wants Sam to do “that” to him per say but knowing that he wants to do it makes his heart beat faster. He isn’t even sure he would enjoy it.

At least, until the hot tongue gives the first lick.

Five minutes later, he is travelling throught the sexual cosmos. Sam fucked his hole with his tongue under the hot water and he loved every seconds of it. Then the man had make him turn, catching his hardness in his mouth and Bucky thanks the cabin for allowing him to be pressed against the wall without risking to fall. They finally cum on each other, kissing deeply and moaning, masturbating the other. Bucky would argue that having Sam panting, head dropped on his shoulder right after his orgasm may be the hottest things ever.

By the time he was out of the shower (he needed to dry his hair), Sam was collecting his clothes.

“ _What are you doing?”_ he asks, looking at the other man with his pants in the hand.

“ _Going back to my room I guess_ ” he frowns, not sure if this is the good answer.

“ _Why?”_

_“I…don’t know, listen Barnes, I didn’t come thinking that I would get with you right here_ ” he laughs _‘It’s not that I want to go, I would understand if you need a little time that’s all_ ”

Bucky rolls his eyes, towel around his waist. He comes near Sam, take the pants out of his hand and throw them somewhere, takes his lover hand and guide him back to the bedroom without a word as Sam laugh behind him.

 

 When they get back, Steve is at the apartment on the couch, a tablet in his lap, he gets up when he hears his best friends coming back to greet them.

“ _You’re back!”_ he smiles, and both of them know that he missed them.

 “ _Hey, Punk, how you doing_?” asks Bucky, getting his luggage out of the way to wrap an arm around him.

 “ _Good, and you? I was a little worried, I didn’t have any news since Sam called me_ ” he says, hugging Sam too.

“ _Yeah, sorry about that, uh..I have something to announce to you in regard to this situation_ ”

Steve goes rigid in front of them.

“ _I am moving out_ ” continues Sam “ _today_ ”

“ _What?”_   Asks Steve incredulous.

“ _In fact, Steve, I am moving out too, we didn’t want to tell you with a call_ ” adds Bucky without any clear expression on his face.

“ _Wait, WHAT?”_ repeats the blond eyes wild.

“ _We have reach the conclusion that we hate of each other and it would be better if you weren’t caught in the middle of it”_ murmurs Sam, voice tight.

“ _No, no, you guys…no_ ”

“ _And I have a shot with Natasha so…”_ quickly continues Bucky making Steve shake his face.

“ _No, you love each other’s guys, stop this madness, Sam told me you kissed him! Bucky you swore you would fix this! Come on, Sam, he may have made a mistake but there’s no need to be drastic, if you would just give it a chance I’m sure…”_

Steve looks shock then ready to fight, then shock again. You can tell he is thinking about taking down his best friends with his own hand.

“ _I am sorry Steve, I have to pack my things_ ” Sam says, going into his bedroom. Steve his in front of him in a blink, face serene like he gave Bucky before. He then puts his hand on Sam shoulder who blinks. Bucky can barely hold his laughter as Sam never experience Steve in his awaken state: “ _I am two seconds away to obliterate you and if you continue in this foolishness, you’ll never see the sun rise again_ ”

Bucky had proposed to Sam to prank Steve without telling him that Steve was rooting for them hardcore.

“ _No, Sam, listen to me_ ” the hand on his shoulder comes to his cheek and Sam mouth open a little “ _shhhh, say no more, I understand. Admitting your feelings can be painful sometimes and Bucky can be an idiot but I didn’t witness you both miserably pining or each other for months only to be left alone in this apartment while Bucky tries whatever he thinks he can do with Nat’, which, by the way, is one of the stupidest idea he could have right now. Do you understand me Sam? I thought you would act like the responsible adult that you are but I was clearly in the wrong_ ” the tone is soothing, Sam feels threatened. The hand on his cheek isn’t friendly, and Steve is in a Captain America extra mode with his speech.

Sam nods before even fully registering what his happening.

Bucky can’t hold much longer he laughs so hard he curls on himself.

“ _Oh my god Sam, your face, it’s like you just saw a fucking demon or something_ ”

“ _Damned, Steve, chill bro, we were just joking, no need to try to suck my soul out of my body or something. Wow, if I wasn’t already with him I may have had to propose right now after this tirade of yours. You gave me goosebumps_ ”

“ _Wait, wait, what? What do you mean guys?”_ Steve is just swimming in confusion.

“ _We mean...”_ Sam takes a step back as Bucky comes behind him and takes him in his arms “ _we are together, you’ve been pranked_ ”

Steve looks at them, takes an inspiration.

“ _I swear guys, if this is another joke…”_

Bucky just turn Sam around, grab his face and kisses him slow and deep. Steve have no choice but believe them when he can see for himself their tongue dancing with each other. Bucky frees Sam who feel a little light headed from the kiss.

“ _Are you two moving out together?”_

“ _Nobody is moving out Steve_ ” cuts Sam smirking.

Steve eyes starts to water.

“ _You both are mean idiot, this isn’t funny_ ” he says.

“ _Hanw, sorry_ ” Sam comes to take him in his arms “ _this was Bucky’s idea, you can blame him_ ”

“ _Hey! You went along immediately_ , _don’t try it Wilson_ ”

“ _I hate you guys, I am so happy for you”_ Steve cries, crushing them in his bear hug.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Okay so, I didn’t tell my mama anything so you let me talk and don’t make inappropriate joke, you hear me Bucky?”_

Steve, Bucky and Sam are in front of Ms Wilson house, Sam didn’t want to tell any of his recent…news by phone. He needed to do things right.

It’s Sunday barely after noon. They are invited for lunch and Steve shouldn’t have been available but then Sam had say that his mother wanted to do her famous chicken and suddenly Steve was free all day “priorities” he had then say.

“ _Look at my boys_ ” greets the woman, eyes sparkling.

After seeing them on different occasions, she considered them like family almost, even if Bucky and Steve couldn’t call her anything but Miss Wilson. Steve, especially, always tried to be more charming than he was in reality, stealing Bucky’s crown for the “Sweet talking king”.

_“Finally you come visit your poor mother Samuel, if I didn’t call you, I would never hear your voice…”_ she starts, dramatic as always. He pouts as he goes to the living room, sitting on the couch before the two other men comes too, each on one side.

_“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry. Come sit mama, I have something to tell you”_

She stops, a little worried, do as told and takes place in her favorite armchair. Sam doesn’t look that confident, Bucky seems ready to disappear into the couch. Only Steve is radiant.

“ _So, uh, how do I say this? First of all, you need to keep in mind that I needed time to process everything myself, that’s why I didn’t tell you sooner_ ”

“ _You’re dying? My boy is dying??_ ” she practically screams, ready to burst in tears only to be reassured by the three men vehemently denying.

“ _I am not dying ma’, just listen to me please. So, remember the really big prize at the Powerball two weeks ago?”_

_“How could I forget, your aunt Jackie and your sister couldn’t shut up about it, making me buy a ticket and all, I didn’t even won something, neither did they. Could you imagine their face if I had won the two billion?”_ she laughs to herself, apparently vividly picturing it.

“ _Well, I am one of the two winner will all the numbers so I have one half of that_ ” quickly adds Sam trying to sound casual.

Her head tilt to the left, then to the right, a hand on her chest.

“ _You? You won one billion dollar?”_

“ _Yeah_ ”

She seems to forget how to breathe for a second.

“ _I’m bringing you some water Ms Wilson_ ” Steve says going to the kitchen and coming a few seconds later. She thanks him as she drinks it entirely.

“I am so happy for you” she starts, eyes watering.

“ _Oh, come on Ma’ don’t cry_ ” he says, but mimicking her.

“ _I am going to cry if I want, my son just won a billion dollar, oh sweet Jesus, I need to go to church_ ”

“ _That’s not all_ ” he continues, making her gasp.

“ _What is it?”_

“Well, as you know, two people won”

“ _Oh, yeah, did you meet them? Everybody was acting as if it was fate or something. I mean, two people playing the same numbers, the same week, in the same city, I understand people want to see that in a romantic light_ ”

Steve isn’t subtle, trying to hold his laugh hidden behind a hand. Sam elbows him.

“ _Well, they would be kind of right, I have meet them and…in fact as of now, I can say that I am not single anymore, but, it’s very, very new so don’t…overreact_ ”

“ _Baby, you are dating the other winner? Are you serious? You kidding, I know you kidding_ ”

_“I can attest that this is the truth Ms Wilson, Isn’t that right Bucky_?” Steve says, turning a full grin toward his best friend who look like he was going to meet his end right now. He makes a high pitched sound and Sam gives him a concern look.

“ _Well, there’s more about that_ ” Sam adds just a little bit dramatically.

“ _I don’t know if my heart can take more_ ” Darlene quickly follows, not one to tone down the exaggeration.

“ _I sure hope so because you know them_ ”

Her face falls a moment, she thinks about who it might be.

“ _Samuel Thomas Wilson, tell me already!”_

“ _Well, in fact he is here, right next to me_ ” he says, purposely not designing who between Steve and Bucky it might be.

His mother makes a choked sounds, looking at the two white men on her couch.

“ _You want to tell me, you are dating one of those two…”_ she points at them _” and they won too, one billion dollar?”_

“ _Exactly, now, this is the fun part_ ” he goes to his courier and gets two files with something in them. One with Bucky’s name on it and the second with Steve’s name “ _Choose wisely_ ” he says with a smile.

“ _What is this Sam?”_ she laughs “ _You are so extra sometimes, just like your dad, always one for theatrics. I don’t want to offend anyone, I’m just going to take both”_

_“Mama no!”_ he laughs too in turn _“Come on, please”_ She huffs then, with no hesitation whatsoever takes the grey file with Bucky’s name and open it, making the man gape in surprise. She looks at him.

“ _What? I saw you look at my son, if you’re not the boyfriend, no offense but Steve would have to whoop your ass, besides, Sam think he is smarter than me but I raised him, I know damn well when he is saying blue and mean red. That boy was complaining about you from day one, “and Bucky this, and Bucky that”yet when we change the topic he still founds a way to bring it back to you, that’s why we wanted to meet you in the first place. What? Don’t look at me like that Sam, this is the truth and only the truth_ ”

Sam hides his face behind his hand thinking he never been embarrassed like that, until he catches Steve lowering his phone with a devilish grin.

“ _Wow Ms Wilson…_ ”

“ _Darlene, I think it’s okay now, you too Steven by the way_ ” she corrects him.

“ _Da…Ms Wilson, Darlene, sorry, this is so strange to me because Sam could have died swearing I was some kind of ugly raccoon or something_ ” comments Bucky suddenly more alive now that he can team up against his lover.

“ _Bucky!”_ tries to cuts Sam scandalized.

“ _Don’t get me wrong, at first I thought he was in love with Steve but when he was in, what’s the name again, Wakanda, yes, thank you Steve, he could not spend a call without talking about you. Nobody spends that much energy about someone if there’s nothing to see here. One time he had spent a whole month saying how a music band was awful only to throw us out of the loop and go see them in secret. He still got caught_ ”

“ _And remember when he told Tony, Peter and Sharon that he hated my eggnog and drink half of the bottle by himself?_ ” adds Steve shoving a little his friend.

“ _I admit the eggnog was delicious and I didn’t want to share with them_ ” remembers Sam with a fond smile.

_“Okay but when can I taste it for myself?”_ question Darlene in turns.

 

* * *

 

 

After the first week of weirdness all around (Steve was happy to see them together and their number one fan, however, he didn’t exactly take account of what he could hear through the walls) or see with his own two eyes. 

Receiving the first money transfer made Sam cry. He was with Vision at that moment and let’s just say that he isn’t exactly that used to physical contact (especially from Sam of all people, they’ll get there). Bucky didn’t care that much about the money, still, having it legally for once was definitely a nice feeling. In fact, it didn’t really change their life all that much besides being able to be more spontaneous.

Bucky couldn’t deny that he loves how Sam is more relaxed and open in his presence. They still tend to bicker for petty things but it’s more for play (and sometimes as a foreplay) than because they’re really mad. He understands more now what Darlene had say about Sam saying blue when he meant red, learning the man was his favorite things to do. Leaning on him wasn’t easy from the starts but Sam was patient with him and Bucky can’t express how grateful he is for that.

* * *

 

 

“Fuck, Bucky, I know I felt some drop on my forehead. _Did…did you just shoot in my hair_?”

“ _Sorry_ ” he pants “ _It’s was so good, AH_ ” he shouts as Sam makes a mean move in retaliation, hitting his prostate and getting one last drop of sperm out of his dick.

“ _Control your fucking squirts Barnes, or I’ll never let you ride me like this again_ ” threaten Sam, licking his lips where he had been hit too. Tasting the sweet bitterness.

“ _Maybe if you didn’t made me bounce like a jackhammer you wouldn’t need a shampoo right now, FUCK, ohhh”_ he takes a deep breathe, Sam just got out, making him feel empty suddenly, he frowns _“get. Back. In.”_ Sam grins. _“No control, no dick for you baby”_ _“If I have no dick, then you won’t get your ass…”_

_“Okay guys, can you please finish and tell me where we going to eat tonight?  AND PLEASE DON'T SAY "ASS", I am starving” screams_  Steve with a strong voice from the living room.They look at each other and yell at the same time:

_“KOREAN”_


End file.
